


Infinite Heat

by Chrmdpoet



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Couch Sex, F/F, Femslash, First Time, First Time Trope, Lesbian Sex, Punky Monkey, Trope Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrmdpoet/pseuds/Chrmdpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s only Cosima and that smile and that tug in Sarah’s gut that surprised her, that didn’t make any sense, that felt so fucking terrifying and wrong and exciting and right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of my TROPE Tumblr Prompts, using the 'First Time' trope. Enjoy!

It was fast and hard and surprising—god was it surprising—and hot, the first time. Infinitely hot. A molten river, rushing, rushing, and drowning them in liquid fire that made Sarah’s lungs feel on the verge of bursting, but that heat felt like the kind of adventure Sarah was built for, the kind she craved.

That heat kept the memory on loop, fresh and aching in her mind and along her flesh as if it only just happened even hours after the fact.

She couldn’t sleep.

Every time she closed her eyes, the heat came, and every time just as surprising as the actual event and just as maddening.

It plays like a movie in her mind, from the first timid second to the last roll of thunderous pleasure and the quivering aftermath.

She sees Cosima’s brilliant smile, head tilting as she laughs as whatever idiot thing Felix said on his way out the door. Sarah doesn’t know, because his voice is muted in her memory. There’s only Cosima and that smile and that tug in Sarah’s gut that surprised her, that didn’t make any sense, that felt so fucking terrifying and wrong and exciting and right.

"What?" Cosima said, and Sarah jerked.

"What?"

Cosima laughed, soft and melodic. “You’re staring. Do I have, like, toothpaste on my face or something?” She’d only just brushed her teeth.

Sarah doesn’t remember moving. She just remembers the tug in her gut and the rush in her head, dizzy and thrilling.

And then her mouth was on Cosima’s. The kiss was brief, and Sarah pulled back when Cosima gasped against her lips.

They stared wide-eyed at one another before Sarah ran a hand over her face. “Shite, Cos, I’m … I don’t know what that was. I don’t know wha—I’m sorry, I—”

Her back slammed into the counter when Cosima’s mouth pressed to hers.

And then it was a whirlwind, fast and needy and confusing and so fucking delicious.

She cracked her knee on the coffee table, but it didn’t deter her from tumbling down on top of Cosima, clothes strewn between the kitchen and the couch, and she didn’t have a clue how they’d gotten here so quickly, how it had come to this in a matter of seconds, but she didn’t care, because Cosima’s mouth was on her chest, tongue swirling skillfully, and her fingers were pressing into a shockingly soaked heat between Cosima’s thighs.

It happened in a flash, Cosima coming on her hand hard enough to make her fingers ache, and so fucking fast that it shocked them both.

"Fuck," Cosima panted as she recovered. Sarah barely registered the babble about them knowing each other’s bodies because they _have_ each other’s bodies and some science blah blah because the last words were spoken against her clit, and Cosima brought her to the edge faster than she’d ever gotten there before. She bucked her hips against Cosima’s face and growled out her pleasure as Cosima gripped her hips and held her in place, and when the high passed, they lay in a heap, panting and not saying a fucking word.

And now Sarah couldn’t sleep, because all she could think about was the heat. God, the heat. It was a rush, and her blood was still screaming in her veins. Cosima’s kiss still lingered on her lips.

Hot. She felt like she might burn alive, and she wanted to. She wanted more. She wanted this thing that felt so forbidden and yet so natural. She wanted Cosima.

She wanted her so badly, she ached.


End file.
